Ends and Beginnings
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: A Lemony Snicket's approach to the story, this fic will seriously have many unfortunate events, caused by our very own Ginny. Read more to find out. Please review!
1. A Loss

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to write this for the fun of it. I'm still working on my other fics, so no worries!! I felt kinda depressed and decided to vent it out in a ficcie.

**Disclaimer: **Wild Arms does not belong to me. Nuff said.

-----------------------------

They defeated the Dream Demon. Lamium is found right by the entrance of the room in the Ark of Detiny, dead. A group of soldiers were starting to surround the fugitives that had "killed" their master. All of this information filled Virginia quickly, and she was momentarily shocked by what was happening right now.

"Killers!"

"Catch them, they killed Master Lamium!"

"Bastards!"

"Surround the unholy ones! Shoot to kill!"

It was the young woman's duty to protect her comrades, and when she glanced at them, they were pale, a bit frightened. She guessed she looked the same, because she was afraid of what would happen if the Arkists caught them, and she felt the blood being drained from her face. Just recently, while the Arkists were saying those horrid things, Virginia said that they were gonna run with their heads held high and not injure any person. Jet, Clive, and Gallows agreed, and that proved that they were loyal to their leader. This made her happy, and she knew that they would come out of this fix alive.

"If we are going to escape, it's gonna be now," Gallows whispered, kneeling before the leader.

"The enemy will cut off our escape soon, and we must make a move now," Clive mumbled.

"..." Jet said nothing, as usual.

Eyes were shut tight, and that's when the doom started. Her fate.

Virginia made an extraordinary leap from the top of the throne, and the lenght of her jump carried her far from the Arkists. The gang followed suit, their bodies almost flying above the flustered people. They ran through the narrow hallway, the white lights of the Ark of Destiny nearly blinding them. The men that were there were surprised out of their wits, and some of them gaped like ninnies, surprised that their quarry was streaking through the building. Virginia was ahead, shoving off anyone that barred their escape, and her comrades just followed suit, pushing and running as fast as their sinews would allow.

A gunshot was heard, and the sound echoed eerily throughout the hallway. Virginia turned her head around, still running desperately towards the exit. Jet, Clive, and Gallows still followed behind. No one was hurt.Just as they reached the end of teh hallway, a large band of Arkists blocked the exit, guns aimed at the group.

"Oh, no..." Virginia whispered. The Arkists aimed their guns at the group, and they were ready to fire. Suddenly...

A smoke bomb set off behind the Arkists, and their aim was thrown off, coughing and spluttering as the smoke enveloped them.

"I don't want my only rival to die like a dog," a female voice called out. Virginia instantly recognized the voice of Maya Shroedinger.

"What are you doing?" Virginia yelled after she stopped running in front of Maya. The woman smirked.

"I wanted to help out, so relax. This is my choice." Maya said coolly, and she turned to Alfred. "Nice work."

"Milady, we must go!" growled Todd. "This is no time for a chat. Move it!"

"Come one, let's go!" Alfred screamed, the desparation evident in his voice.

Coughing and wheezing still ensued with the Arkists, and the smoke just started to clear. This was no time to dally.

"RUN!" Virginia shouted, and she began to push her comrades, spurring them on for a last lap. They all ran right ahead of her, and she was almost left behind. She started to run too until...

BANG!

Virginia muffled a scream as her leg was hit, ruby red blood squirting out of her calf. The rear person, Jet, turned around.

"Yo, you okay?" he shouted.

Many feelings arose from Virginia: sadness, fear, pain. The wound filled her with hurt, and she felt the bullet deep wothin her leg. With a startling realization, she knew she couldn't move, couldn't run. Couldn't escape. Her eyes began to water. Couldn't live.

"I'm fine!! You keep on running. Don't look back!!" Virginia screamed, the pain making her voice high-pitched. Without a word Jet turned around and ran, leaving her behind. She thanked the Guardians for Jet not noticing her wound. She only knew too well that he would come back and try to help her out. A lost cause.

She fell on her knees, and she saw that she was in the middle of the grand entrance chamber. The white lights, the white floor. The blood pooled around her, staining the smooth white floor. The smoke cleared. Everything was crystal clear. Virginia looked ahead, and she saw the entrance being sealed off. A smile formed on her face. _At least the others are safe..._

_------------------------------------------_

"Is everyone here?" Maya asked as they managed to put a good diatance between themselves and the Ark of Destiny. The gang looked at each other to see if anyone's missing.

"Our group is accounted for, milady." Todd announced as he checked up on their team.

"No..." Gallows moaned. He turned to his buddies. "She's...not with us."

Clive looked at Gallows, and his face was paler than usual. "What?" he muttered bleakly.

Jet kicked the ground with fury, his amethyst eyes narrowed with anger. "DAMN IT!" he yelled, and his fists clenched.

"She didn't make it..?" Maya whispered, and suddenly, without warning, she began to cry. Wail after wail, tear after tear, Maya began to cry over the loss of her friend.

"Damn, she told me to keep running after I heard a gunshot. She must've been hit!" Jet hissed, and he cursed himself for not helping her out.

"I think she told you to keep going was so you wouldn't come to act out the hero and try to protect her." Clive said mournfully. He bowed his head.

The whole group mourned, looking at the location that became Virginia's tomb.

"Let's get outta here, we can't stay." Jet grumbled. "LOMBARDIA!!" he shouted at the sky, and in a few moments, the dragon appeared. They climbed on, and as the dragon blasted off, they stared at the tiny white speck...

Nothing will ever be alright again.

----------------------------------------------------------

They have come, circling around the young woman like wolves preying upon a doe. All of them aimed their guns at her, as though they were afraid the crippled girl would suddenly sink through the floor or try to escape. There was a moment of silence. No one moved. Until Virginia heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head around, and she immediately recognized Albert. He held a small gun, and the tip was smoking. Her head resumed its position, smirking. So he was responsible for her helplessness.

"I see that you weren't able to escape, Miss Maxwell." his cold voice remarked, the heavy fall of his footsteps being heard right behind her.

"I'm glad you've noticed that, thank you." Virginia replied sarcastically, still looking forward. A laugh was heard right behind her, a sound that chilled her bones.

"Wow, you're still quite rebellious considering that you're wounded and in our mercy." Albert said coldly. He now stood right in front of her, and she noticed his appearance changed. His eyes had a reddish glow, and he was wearing the same clothes Lamium wore before.

"So, you have taken over." Virginia spoke, looking at his attire. "Good for you that Lamium died, huh?"

"Lamium died by your hands!" Albert snarled, his eyes narrowing. Virginia laughed bitterly.

"He didn't die by our hands. He was killed by your precious 'Saint'." Virginia gave Albert a smile, a cold one. "And we have managed to kill her."

"Shut up!" Alfred screamed, and he cruelly stepped right on Virginia's bullet wound. Virginia shrieked, the pain making her body reel, making her brain going haywire. He let go, and Virginia, who still maintained her kneeling position, was panting heavily.

"That's low," Virginia whispered, "considering that you're now the leader. Not something that you would teach your disciples."

"What, you mean hurting scum like you?" Albert said with amusement. "Why not teach them that? Then we can be rid of hooligans and Drifters. Your kind posed a big problem to society."

To see Alfred scorning the people Virginia strived to become was unacceptable. "Drifers are a proud folk!" she declared. "Much more respectable than you vermin!"

Albert slapped her, making her head turn forcefully. Her cheek smarted, yet she was unwilling to show him the satisfaction that the slap caused him pain. "Let's cut the crap, shall we?"

He began to walk around her, his face still amused. "Tell me, where do your comrades live?"

"And why should I tell you that?"

"I want to get rid of them. For revenge."

"Revenge isn't always sweet. And I wouldn't backstab my friends now."

"What if your life was at stake?"

"Then I guess you should kill me now."

His eyes grew hungry with the desire to do just that. "I want to kill you, believe me. But I also want to kill your friends. I don't want you to be lonely."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Virginia dared him.

He aimed the gun at her head, placing the bullethole right in the middle of her forehead. "Give me answers or die."

"I still choose the latter. And don't you mean 'Give me answers then die?' " Virginia stared at him fixedly at his eyes. "Please don't give anyone else false hope for life, it's degrading for the person that was offering that choice."

Albert merely smiled. "That's your final answer then?"

Virginia smiled back. "I'm afraid that you're gonna have to kill me. I'm loyal to my comrades, no matter what."

He smiled.

She smiled.

_Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, Fil-_

**BANG!!**

Alfred saw with satisfaction the body of the fugitive arching backwards, the bullet already lodged in her head. Her face was blank, and the kneeling position still kept. To everyone's surprise, her back arched only instead of her body being sprawled on its back. Her eyes closed, and her arms went limp. She died.

------------------------------------------

_Hmmm, what is this place?_

There was a field of white flowers as far as the eyes can see. The sky was a cheerful blue, and the sun was merry. To her surprise, she saw her family.

"Mom, Dad!" she exclaimed, and she immediately ran towards her family. They were surprised.

"You died?" Ekatrina cried, hugging her daughter close."What happened?"

"You died just as you saved the planet." Werner wept, his tears apparent. "You died too soon..."

"No worries!" Virginia said cheerfully. "At least the others can keep on living."

She looked around her new surroundings, and her heart filled with positive emotion. "I think I'm going to like it here..."

-----------------------------------------------

"Master, what shall we do with the body?" Helga asked, staring at the corpse of Virginia Maxwell. He shrugged.

"Hide it, burn it, it's of no importance. Maybe give it to a necrophiliac, he'd might enjoy it."

Helga flinched at the responce, yet she forced out a convincing laugh.

"If that's what you wish, master..." Helga responded, and she left.

Albert was by himself now, and he stood in front of the corpse. His reddish eyes became even redder. A small girl's giggle was heard in the abysmal chamber.

"You deserved it, Maxwell." a small girl's voice rang throught out the room, supplied by Albert's throat. "And you thought you killed me..."

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Wow, was that a sad story...what was I thinking? Anyways, I left a prospect of a continuation. Please review, and leave a comment if this story should stay a oneshot or if it should be a full-fledged story.


	2. A Year Later

**Author's Note: **Since Black Rainy suggested to me to continue the fic , I guess I'll go for it! Thx to Teefa and Co. & Black Rainy for positive reviews!! SQUEE!! . The chappie's for you!

**Disclaimer: **I own Wild Arms!!! Yeah, right...(sobs)

--------------------------------------

**A Year Later...**

The oh-so-calm Jolly Roger began to prosper almost after the tragedy occured within the Ark of Destiny. People began to come in and out of the town in order to rent Sandcrafts, and the small business of just selling the tanks boomed, attracting people left and right. The gang decided to live in that town for a good long while to avoid the Ark of Destiny, and they took on different names and tried to live as low-key as possible.

The tragedy...it still clutched at their hearts cruelly with icy claws, and the happy smile and positive attitude of their leader began to haunt them. To have such a good person to be killed at such a young age, and after the service she did for her planet...now she's dead, her body still residing in the Ark of Destiny.

Clive worked as an engineer, working on fixing the Sandcrafts the economy of Jolly Roger depended on. Gallows worked as the conductor of most Sandcraft rides the people paid for. Lastly, Jet worked as a bounty hunter, taking down and crooks or villains that tried to harm their town. The jobs they had with the current situation they had made them feel blessed. No one suspected them as the crooks that killed Lamium a year before, and the jobs the gang held had decent pay.

It was night, and the three men joined together in the little house they had bought with their money. It was small and was located at the outskirts of the town. It had a little green yard in front of the house, and the air here was clean. Jet came home first, then Gallows, and then Clive.

"That was _the_ longest trip I had to make!" groaned Gallows as he slumped on the couch, clearly tired from the traveling. "There were a lot of monsters, a little kid was bawling at the top of his lungs and demanded to leave, and the location was supposed to be the World's Footprint for a museum display. Adding the heat..."

"Shut up, Gallows." sneered Jet, placing his valued Airget-lamh on the living room table. "The bandits are coming in more droves than ever! There's way too many of them to handle..."

"My day was perfectly fine." interrupted Clive, wiping his glasses and then putting them on the appropiate place. "All the Sandcrafts are easy to fix. I must thank the Guardians for the experience with machines a few years back..."

"Makes me wonder, what job would Vir-..." Gallows began to say, but then he stopped, acknowliging the icy silence that replaced their worn-out attitudes. Clive just froze during his activities and a cold look was on Jet's face. Jet then shrugged.

"Forget it," Jet muttered, letting himself fall on the bed. "I bet Virginia would have been a babysitter. She loved kids."

Gallows grinned. "Or a waitress! She was tough enough to handle herself."

Clive merely smiled. "Or she could have been a teacher. She was pretty smart and was willing to help out people whenever they needed it."

"I totally agree," Gallows replied, but then a warm smile appeared on his face. "She could have been a gardener..."

"Or a speech person," Jet supplied.

"Or still traveled around the world as a Drifter." finished Clive.

So unexpectidly, so very suddenly, the three men laughed their hearts out, knowing that Virginia could have been one of those things. Jet laughed because he accepted Virginia's passing. Clive and Gallows laughed for that reason too, except that they laughed much louder than the punk.

The silver-haired punk immediately sobered up from his mirth and his usual surly face was set. "We need to rest for tomorrow, need to keep up with life."

"I agree," Clive stated, and he went to the bathroom. "A shower and some food will prepare us for tomorrow."

Gallows grinned. "Dibs on the bath first! Guardians know I need one..."

----------------------------------------

Virginia was content with the afterlife, able to enjoy her lost time with her family. Her mom chatted countless times with her energetic daughter, and her father just told her how much he missed her.

Virginia would sometimes breathe the clean, fresh air, breathing it in deeply and enjoyed it. Sometimes she would take a stroll through the green fields, looking at the life before her and not getting bored of it. And sometimes...she would watch over them.

A small pool, small and crystal clear, served as a seeing-glass, able to link you to the world of the living, at least for a while. Virginia went there countless times, walking with her gang when they walked together, and watching what they did as they got through life. Virginia was miserable at the beginning of her death when she saw her teammates mourning her loss. She wanted to shout at them 'Get on with your life!' but knew she couldn't do it, wasn't able to.

"I want to live," Virginia begged at no one, tears streaming down her face. "I want to go back."

Her friends made any hurdle possible and tolerable. Without her comrades, the separation was unbearable and she was as miserable as her buddies. She reached that little pool and dived into its depths, passing from the realm of spirits to the realm of the living. She saw Jet, Clive, and Gallows eating together and having a good time, talking about their hard labors and the blessings they had. She saw the hesitation they faced when her death was brought up, and they either shrugged it off or talked about it a bit. They wanted to speak to her, see her face and her happy attitude so it seemed. Virginia was barely able to listen to the speech since her spirit was in limbo.

"I always wan--- to...Virginia." Gallows confessed.

"...dead, what can...do about it?" Jet asked coldly.

"That is insin-----, Jet. No matter what, ---ginia is always...us." Clive said soulfully.

A split second later, she returned to the spirit world. Tears spilled forth, and Virginia hugged herself. "Please, I want to be with them!!!" She cried out in the open isolation. "I want to live, anyone, please grant me this wish!!!"

"I think your wish will be granted." a voice sneered at Virginia's direction. Virginia turned to the voice's source, and to her surprise, she found...

"Beatrice!" Virginia roared, her eyes filling with hate. Beatrice only looked amused at her reaction to her revealment, and a wicked smile was set on her child's face.

"You thought I was truly gone?" Beatrice gloated, crossing her arms like an angered queen. "I can't die."

"You can't die?" Virginia asked her faintly. "I...we saw you die! You blew up right in front of us!!"

"You only saw my dream body die. I myself am a collection of electric signals. I merely transported them to a safe location. I lived that way."

"Then how come you exist in the afterlife, in this dimension?!?!" Virginia yelled, determined to get answers. Beatrice just flicked off a stray hair from her face.

"The truth will shock you if I tell you." Beatrice said smugly. "This afterlife, this heaven...is merely a bunch of electric signals. All that you see is data."

"How can this be data?" Virginia growled. "I breathe air, I make contact with objects. How can this be data?"

"Because," Beatrice said smoothly. "the planet is made of memories, and memories are all signals, the same ones that make up Dream Demons. Haven't you thought of the day when Filgaia was destroyed, everyone went to the Horizon, Hyades? That place is merely a collection of information, or memories, of the planet, and of the people that passed away. Didn't your father tell you that?"

Virginia didn't want to believe the evil child, didn't want to believe that the life she saw and her parents was just some data. Yet some part of her told her it was true.

"Okay, about your resurrection...I controlled Albert to preserve your body just in case. At first, your body was some trophy, but I already have found some use for it." Beatrice then gave a small smile. "I want your body for myself. I don't want the body of a man, Albert's too boring. His soul is becoming weaker, which makes his body much harder to control." Beatrice then flicked off a white flower petal from her black dress. "A body has an appropiate soul. The soul is sort of an I.D. for the body, and one soul controls one body. I found a way to control the body by making myself into a sort of subconscious, and then I control the spirit, therefore I control the body." Beatrice's red eyes glinted, and a malice was being harbored in her small frame. "I want your body because I need to use it, need to take care of something."

This information was surprising to Virginia, and letting some Dream Demon manipulate her own body was simply unacceptable. "I will _not _let you take my body." Virginia spoke in a low voice. "And just what is this 'something' you need to take care of?"

Beatrice just looked deeply into her blue eyes and said, "Revenge."

At that moment the Dream child took Virginia's hand and, with surprising force, began to drag her to the pool, the connection between the living and the dead. Virginia tried to resist, but Beatrice's grip became stronger and her pull merciless. Down they went into the pool, and the bright, living essence of Filgaia blinded the Drifter girl for a moment, making her easier for the child to control. Virginia was now merely a ghost, floating over the planet as she was guided by the Dream Demon towards her death place. The Ark of Destiny.

There it was, a small speck to Virginia as she flew right over the damned spot. The building was as white as she had remembered, and, as she began her descent because of the evil will of the Dream Demon, saw the building coming closer to her. She gave a small squirm on the hand that was held by the enemy, not wanting to come to a place that held such a bad memory for her. The two passed through the walls, and Virginia saw the familiar corridor that became her death place. They passed through different rooms, Virginia trying to resist Beatrice's iron grip and Beatrice merely pulling her along as though nothing happened. They entered a room, a room different from the others in the Ark of Destiny. This room wasn't white, but black. Green light littered the room here and there, and only one particular light was white.

The light illuminated a test tube, and a figure was made out in the fluid in the tube. A slender female body was in there, garbed in the black clothes not unlike the ones that garbed Malik's mother in the Cradle of the Metal Gods. The body seemed almost like it was standing, and it was just floating in the tube. Virginia groaned. Her body. Her original body still alive with technology beyond the likes of Filgaia. Virginia looked at her body's forehead, and she noticed that the scar was gone. Beatrice, still yanking her towards the body, said, "I repaired your body. I kept it alive with the same procedures as the Filgaia Sample. All I had to do was command the Arkists to inject nutrients to your body and see what happened. As you can see, the body, with the help of the Panakea fluid, preserved it, and in a way revived the functions of it. The nutrients helped the process along, and your body was developing and was aging normally."

Virginia saw herself of what she would've looked like a year later, then. With a final push, Beatrice forced Virginia into her own body. "Let the process begin."

----------------------------------------

Virginia was confused, the bright light flashing in her eyes and the sort of sucking feeling she felt when she made contact with her body. She was in limbo again, her body taking back its spirit while she was trying to stay away from her body. She felt dizzy, the result of being between life and death. Virginia struggled wildly as her body began to claim her, and, in a last frenzy, lost the struggle. She was back into the land of the living.

-----------------------------------

"Tell Master Albert, the body...it's alive!"

"What do you think I have been trying to do?!?! Master Albert is unconscious again!"

"Why the hell is Albert like this? Release the body!"

Virginia was thrashing inside the test tube, and the computers kept blaring out "LIFE" on the screens. Alarms blared out as she struggled in her confines. A scientist pushed some buttons on the computer, and the test tube immediately began to drain the Panakea fluid. The girl calmed down, and her eyes finally opened after a year of keeping them closed. Blue eyes surveyed her surroundings as her fists beat the circular walls of the test tube. The scientist still punched in some buttons, and the wall went up to its appropiate place, leaving the girl free.

"What is going on?" asked a bored voice. The scientists turned to the door only to see Albert standing there as though nothing was happening.

"She's alive!" proclaimed a scientist, the one who released her from her confines. He pointed at the girl who seemed to be dazed, just standing there.

"Alive?" echoed Albert, and a wicked smile was on his face. "Then, let her go."

"Let her...leave?" the scientist asked in an unsure voice. Albert merely nodded.

"Leave her, let us see what she would do." he said, and he left the black room. As the door closed, Albert's smile was still on his face, and a red gleam appeared in his eyes. "You're finally alive. Now to let you track down your friends, and I'll kill them with your own body." An evil laugh engulfed the narrow corridor as he left, knowing that his plan will come into play real soon.

---------------------------

_I'm alive,_ Virginia thought. She looked around, and she saw the people in white lab coats looking at her with amazement. She was breathing, she was seeing her hands move in front of her, and she felt her heartbeat inside her body. The scientists began to whisper among themselves. Virginia felt uncomfortable, seeing them whisper so secretively. Finally, one scientist made his way in front of her and spoke up. "Master Albert told me to tell you that you are free to go."

Virginia grew confused. _Albert...oh wait, he's Beatrice._ Virginia looked at them and tried to speak up, but her voice felt weak. "I'll go then." She managed to say out, and she made her way out of the room, her body feeling shaky as she began to grow accustomed to walking in her body. The people merely stood out of their way, letting her go on. _Weird that Beatrice would let me go...I thought that she would have begun her control of my body by now. I need to change these clothes too, they're wet and weird._

"Miss!" a female scientist spoke up suddenly. Virginia saw a vaguely familiar woman and she then recognized her as Helga. "You need these back, you'll need them." Helga gave Virginia her dual pistols. Helga then placed a box in front of the bewildered girl. "You will also want this. It's new clothes that you will need." Helga took her to a private room so Virginia could dress up.

"Thank...you," Virginia managed to say, her voice still feeling a bit tired. Helga winked. Virginia grabbed the box and let Helga lead her.

"It will take a while, but since your voice wasn't used for a year, your throat's voice box must've shut down a bit. I want to help you out since you were a great friend a year back." Helga's voice lowered. "I saw you die, and I didn't like that memory one bit. I also began to despise Master Albert. He began to act funny lately, and I don't like his attitude one bit. I'll leave you alone so you can dress up, and there's a gift in that dress." Helga then smiled and left Virginia to herself.

"Strange..." Virginia muttered, yet she felt grateful for the gifts she received. She took off her black clothes, and she placed her new wear on. It was a baby blue dress with a pink sash around the middle. It was almost the same as her original pink dress, except for the different colors. Virginia tied her hair near the top woth a big pink sash, and she let her hair loose. In a way, her hair was almost like a ponytail, except it allowed her hair to go down like if it wasn't tied. She placed her belt and guns in their places, and then she looked more like the girl people would remember as the one that was killed. There was a pocket inside her dress jacket, and she found 500 Gella tucked in there. _Almost like Helga knew that I was coming back to life..._

Virginia left the room, and began to walk down the corridor. Memories sparked up as she remembered her friends running down here, how Albert placed the gun to her forehead and...

_Don't want to think about that,_ Virginia thought glumly, and she finally left the detested building.

The desert met her, cold winds blowing on her face and the moon present high in the sky on her. The chill bit her skin, and dust swirled around the girl. _Need to get out of here...oh wait, that's it!_

"LOMBARDIA!" Virginia shouted out in the sky, and moments later the blue dragon appeared.

"Miss Virginia?!?" the dragon said in a surprised voice. "Thou are still alive?!? Impossible..."

"No time...to explain!" Virginia shouted at the dragon as best as her voice would allow. She was shivering profusely. "I need...to...leave this...place!"

Virginia entered inside the dragon, and then Lombardia went into aeromech mode.

"Where dost thou want to go?" Lombardia asked. Virginia thought. _Home..._

"I...want to...go...to Boot Hill!" Virginia croaked out, and the dragon immediately began its flight towards the chosen destination.

-------------------------------

The three men were enjoying a drink of warm chocolate as they saw the harsh winds blowing outside their snug home. Lombardia usually stood in front of their house, much to the surprise of the villagers that occasionally saw her during the adventure they had. Lombardia insisted, saying that if the men wanted to talk about the loss of their leader, they should come and talk to her. Sometimes they did, and when they talked to Lombardia, insightful details about life and death were spoken by the wise dragon, who said she knew about such things.

Lombardia, much to their surprise, took flight during their drinking, and she took off to the northeast.

"Wonder what she's up too..." the men thought simultaneously, but then they let the matter go. They thought it wasn't important. Sooner or later they will find that the unimportant matter will surprise them.

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: **I know, long update, but I had a lot to take care of. Review please!!! Hope ya liked it!


End file.
